


Bruises

by The_Knightmare



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knightmare/pseuds/The_Knightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I was walking back from Pentecost's office after giving him my report, and these Rangers asked me about my tattoos. So I showed them and they didn't like that I had the Kaiju that killed one of their buddies on me. In fact, they didn't like that I had Kaiju tats period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

Hermann strode into the lab, set on trying out a new set of formulas that could possibly predict the frequency of Kaiju attacks, only to find Newton leaning against his worktable. That wouldn't have fazed him if it wasn't for the garish yellow-black mark on his colleague's face.

"Where did you get that bruise?"

"What bruise?" Newton asked, straightening slowly to face Hermann. Hermann frowned at Newton's difficulty at maintaining an upright position.

"The one on your face, just below your left eye."

"Oh, that bruise. Well, I was walking back from Pentecost's office after giving him my report, and these Rangers asked me about my tattoos. I told them and they didn't like that I had the Kaiju that killed one of their buddies on me. In fact, they didn't like that I had Kaiju tats period."

"Did you care to explain your reasoning behind the tattoos?"

"Nah, but even if I wanted to, I was kinda busy getting the shit beat out of me." Hermann wasn't exactly surprised. In the ten years he'd know Newton, not once has he heard the real story behind the tattoos; and Newton only had offhand comments about how the Kaiju were so awesome that he couldn't not get a tattoo whenever somebody asked.

"Does that mean that you're injuries are more extensive then one bruise?" Concern began to bubble inside of Hermann. He might not have always shown it, but he did care for Newton.

"Yeah, but you should the other guy. I got a few good hits in before hitting the ground." Newton's laugh quickly turned into a cry of pain, as he wrapped one arm around his ribs and braced himself on the ledge of the desk with the other.

"Be careful, Newton! Have you been to the medical bay yet?"

"I only just managed to get here without falling, they hit me in the head a few times y'know." Newton grimaced and Hermann supposed it was meant to be a smile.

"Let me take a look, and if anything is seriously damaged, then I will go fetch someone." Hermann gently began to poke around Newton's chest, gauging the other mans reaction for a sign that something was broken.

"I don't think they're broken, just bruised." Newton said through gritted teeth, "And since when did you care so much? This mean you have a heart beneath all those layers of grumpy. Hermann, you secretly care about me, right?" Hermann had grown more agitated as Newton's ramble continued.

"Take this, it will help with the pain, and for god's Newton, shut up!" Hermann growls as he shoves two pills into hands and stalks out of the room muttering something along the lines of: 'blasted Kaiju groupie and his blasted tattoos.' Newton could have swore that Hermann's face had flushed red as he walks away and finds himself calling after him:

"You didn't answer me, Herms."

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until after their Drift that either received an answer for the question that ran through their minds that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Pacific Rim, I thought about how much people must have hated on Newt's tattoos; so I thought why not put this sort of scenario together and see what happens.


End file.
